


Oh Baby!

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rumple is found unconscious and rushed to the hospital friends and family panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle was really worried; it wasn’t like Rumplestiltskin to not show up for their lunch at Grannies. He was normally very punctual, and often complained when others, such as the Charming’s, where late. So after putting their usual order of burgers and fries on hold Belle made her way to Rumplestiltskin’s shop.

It was dark when she entered the shop. Turning on the lights she noticed none of the knick-knacks and other items hadn’t been moved. It wasn’t noticeable to many people but Rumple actually did more then let the pieces sit around and collect dust. Walking into the back office she saw that papers had been laid out, work books opened, so Rumplestiltskin had made it to the shop today. He just wasn’t there anymore.

Grabbing her phone from her purse Belle checks it for what feels like the thousandths time. Still no texts or calls from him. Biting her lip Belle starts to dial Neal’s number.

“Hey Belle what’s up?” Neal answers after the second ring.

“It’s probably nothing.” Belle responds trying not to let her nerves come across in her voice. “It’s just… is your father with you?”

“No.” Neal’s voice trails off, “Why is everything ok?”

“Like I said it’s probably nothing. He just didn’t show up for lunch and he’s not answering his phone.”

“Maybe he just lost track of time. He has been acting weird lately.” Belle agrees. Neal goes on, saying that Storybrooke’s a small town and that Rumplestiltskin has to turn up sometime. But when he sees Emma he’ll ask her to keep her eye out for him. Even so Belle still has a feeling something’s not right.

“Yeah… I’m going to go check his house.” Neal offers to go with her but Belle declines, saying it’s more for her comfort and that she’ll call him if in the unlikely event that something has gone wrong.

 

“Everything alright?” Emma asks as Neal enters the station. He hands her a drink and a fast food bag before plopping into the chair across her desk.

“Belle thinks something’s up with my dad.” Neal answers as he digs into his burger. “He flaked out on lunch and acting weird so she’s worried. I told her he probably lost track of time but she’s going over to his house now.”

“Maybe he got busy and lost track of time with Hook.” Emma laughs as Neal stops eating mid chew and goes pale.

“Thanks for putting that mental image in my head. Now I’m not hungry.” Emma snorts.

“At least you haven’t walked in on them.” Emma says with a grimace. Neal pushes the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“Great now I’m going to be afraid to go into the shop without knocking.”

“You don’t knock already?” The phone on Emma’s desk starts to ring.

“Oh like you’ve always knocked. Which one of us has already seen our parents getting it on?” Neal says with a smirk. Emma groans as she reaches for the phone.

“Thanks I’d only just forgot that.” Then into the phone, “Sheriff Swan.” Her brow furrows and she gives Neal a confused look but before Neal can ask his own phone rings. Seeing that it’s Belle again he answers.

“Neal! Rumple’s on the way to the hospital!” Belle is practically hyperventilating she’s talking so fast.

“What? Belle slow down. Why is he going to the hospital? What happened?”

“I don’t know.” She takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. “I went to his house and I found him on the floor of his bathroom unconscious.” Another deep breath, “I tried to wake him, but I couldn’t and it looked like he had just vomited. I didn’t know what else to do so I called the ambulance.”

“Ok Belle I’m on my way, I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Seeing Emma grab her things, she mouths, _“That was the hospital about your dad.”_ “Emma’s coming to, we’ll be there soon.”

 

When they turn the corner down at the other end of the corroder they see Belle in the waiting room. Neal calls out to her and she meets them halfway.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but they said their running tests.” Emma asks Belle to tell her what happened before the she called Neal. While she’s repeating herself Neal tunes them out. Instead he’s suddenly very aware of how lightheaded he feels. Trying to focus he watches the nurses and patients walking by them. By the time they make it back to the waiting room Snow and David come rushing in behind them. They immediately begin to question Emma about the situation.

“Woah, what are you guys doing here?” Emma asks halting their questions.

“We heard Gold’s in the hospital.”

“How?!” Pointing to herself and Neal, “ _We_ just got here and the hospital called us.” David shrugs, and Snow answers.

“It’s a small town. What happened to Gold? Was he attacked?”

“We’re not sure he was unconscious when Belle found him. No one’s told us anything yet.” Emma turns to Belle, “You didn’t happen to notice if it looked like someone else had entered the house did it?” Belle shakes her head but before she can answer verbally Regina and Henry enter the waiting room.

“That doesn’t mean much if it was someone magical they could have covered their tracks.”

“How’d you guys know to come here?” Emma asks Regina. Who shrugs and unknowingly repeats Snow. While Emma and Belle discuss what little they know with the new comers Neal notices that Dr. Whale is walking by. Practically sprinting to the door he grabs him and pulls the doctor in.

“Hey what’s going on? How’s my dad?” Dr. Whale looks uncomfortable, though if it’s because of the question or something else Neal can’t tell.

“We’re still running some tests so…” Whale tries to make a break for the door.

“Does it look like he was attacked?” Snow heads him off before he can get there.

“What? No.”

“Listen Dr. Whale Clearly you know something can’t you just tell us?” David asks again if Gold had been attacked. Whale groans and mumbles something about doctor patient confidentiality. To which Neal responds that as Rumple’s son he should at least be told if his own father is in immediate danger.

“Alright!” Whale huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose he continues, “Honestly it looks like Rumplestiltskin got dehydrated and passed out.

“Dehydrated?” Neal, and the rest of the group stares at Whale disbelievingly.

“We’re running the tests to find the cause but.” He looks at Belle, “You mentioned in the ambulance that it looked like he’d vomited?” Belle agrees, “If he’s been vomiting a lot the nausea and dehydration could be what caused him to pass out. We’ve got him on an IV drip that should help and we’re monitoring him closely.”

“What.” Neal starts still a little stunned, “What could cause that.” Whale shrugs.

“A lot. The most common way is not drinking enough liquids when you have the flu or maybe food poising.” Regina huffs loudly.

“So everyone’s panicking because Gold ate a bad burger. Ridiculous.” She announces that she’s leaving over Whale repeating that their running tests. Henry says he wants stay so after telling him good-bye she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rumple wakes the first thing he notices is how bright the room is. While the curtains are drawn, thin as they are, the fluorescent lights beam down bouncing off the white walls making the room impossibly bright. As the sleep induced fog lifts he notices the IV attacked to his arm. _Well that’s not going to stay_ he thinks as he starts to try and remove it.

“Hey! Don’t pick at that!” Dr. Whale says rushing into the room and batting the hand away. He pulls a small roll of tape to replace the strips Rumple had pulled away.

“Take it out. I’m leaving.” Rumplestiltskin growls, his irritation growing as Whale ignores him. “You’ve had your fun but I’m not going to sit here anymore.”

“Would you just slow down for a second?” Whale barks, walking over to shut the door to the room. “I need to talk to you about your condition.” Rumple notices that the cabinet above the sink has a pad lock. Whale unlocks it and pulls out a file, “What do you remember that happened?”

Rumplestiltskin just laughs, “Still playing Doctor Victor? Finally give up on your mad quest?”

Dr. Whale grows quiet. Closing the file he says, “You know I locked this file with your test results and diagnosis in the cabinet instead of putting it at the end of the bed as a favor to you. Because as it turns out when the Dark One goes to the hospital the whole town takes notice. Everyone wants to know what can bring him down.” A smirk, “But if it would make you more comfortable I can have one of the nurses talk to you about your condition. We both know by the end of the day everyone will know why you were brought here in an ambulance.”

Rumplestiltskin glares at Whale, “If you tell anyone you will be endangering my child and won’t like the consequences.” Whale’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“You know you’re pregnant?”

“Of course I know.” Rumple gives his best you’re stupid look, “I’ve been pregnant before. I know what to I’ll be experiencing so I really don’t need your little talk.”

“Oh so for your previous pregnancy you threw up so much you passed out?” Surprisingly Whale can read the anxiety on Gold’s face. Before Gold can say anything Whale starts again, “I didn’t think so look…I understand you don’t put a lot of stock into science because of you’re magic but just listen to me for 5 min. it could really help your child.” Gold sighs but waves that Whale can continue.

With a deep breath, “You’ve got hyperemesis gravidarum it’s why you’ve been throwing up so much. The IV drip is giving you some of the liquids you’ve lost; we’ve also been giving you some anti nausea medicine, you’ll want to continue to take them when you go home.” Whale stops and considers his words. “If you continue to vomit then we’ll want you to come back so that we can give you more of the IV fluid.” Seeing Gold’s rage flash across his face, “Hopefully it wont need to come to that. So you’ll need to keep some things in mind, you need to eat more, you’re meals need to be small, frequent, and dry like crackers. You have to take the medicine I’m prescribing, and drink more water.”

Rumplestiltskin rolls his eyes, as if the last one wasn’t obvious. Whale continues, “As you probably guessed you also need to keep your stress levels low, and…and towards to the end of your pregnancy you might need to be put on bed rest.”

Gold rolls his eyes the perfect picture of someone whose not going to listen to doctors orders. Not failing to see this Whale closes file and with a finale remark, “And if you don’t do follow directions then I’ll tell your son and Belle and they’ll make you.”

 

“Honestly Bae, Belle, you don’t have to come in with me you two should go back to what you where doing. I’m fine.” Rumple says as he follows Belle into his home. Neal rolls his eyes as he pulls off his coat, grabbing Belle’s he hangs them up.

“No we’re going stay with you and make sure you don’t have another accident.” Belle responds before giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading off to the kitchen with a promise to start dinner. Rumplestiltskin gives a sigh. He quickly looks away when he and Neal meet eyes. Rumple starts to wonder around the room mumbling about needing to get the spare rooms ready if their going to stay the night. Even though he’s really _is_ fine.

“You know Papa you haven’t told us what Dr. Whale’s diagnosis was.” Bae says following behind his father. Rumplestiltskin pushes open a door but states that Belle’s room should be fine as it is since it hasn’t been that long since she moved out. It just needs an airing out. Rumple continues to open doors but quickly moves on when he sees how much stuff is crowded into them. He passes his own room and goes into the room next to it. It’s a little small, and there are boxes stacked to the ceiling. But there’s a large window that lets in a lot of light.

“Papa?” Neal questions wondering why Rumple has fixated on this room. His voice seems to snap Rumple out of his trance.

“Oh. Sorry Bae guess I got distracted.” A small chuckle, “There’s just so much more stuff then I thought there was.” He resumes his search, “Here Bae there’s a room that has a green color scheme. You’ve always liked green.” Neal follows his dad to another room, that still has boxes scattered around, and there’s a layer of the dust on everything, but with a little maneuvering it should be all right. The walls are a warm cream color, the curtains a dark forest green that matches the strips on the comforter. Rumplestiltskin asks Neal if the room will be ok and he starts to chatter about cleaning the room. But Bae sees the distraction for what it is.

“Papa.” He stops his father from cleaning, “What’s wrong?” Rumple gives him a questioning look.

“Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Everything’s fine, unbelievable as it may seem.” He tries to move around Bae while complaining about the stream of villains they’ve had to deal with. Neal places his hands on his father’s shoulders halting him.

“No Papa something is wrong, you don’t get rushed to the hospital for nothing.”

“Oh Bae.” Rumple flashes a smile, “I’m sorry for worrying you but everything’s going to be fine.”

“Then why did you go to the hospital?” Neal huffs dragging the _why_ out. Rumple sighs then grows quiet.

“It’s nothing terrible Bae.” Now Bae sighs and mutters _then why wont you just tell me._ “I just don’t know how start.” Rumplestiltskin swallows before continuing, “Bae the reason I passed out is, I’m pregnant.” Neal just stares at him but Rumple continues, “This pregnancy is a little different then when I was pregnant with you I’ve got hyper- something it’s what’s been making me throw up.” He waits to see Bae’s response. Neal sits on the bed, a puff of dust flying up as he does so.

“Your pregnant?” He repeats, Rumplestiltskin nods. “How?”

“We had sheep Bae. I think you-“

“I also have a son I _know_ how. But how did _you_ get pregnant?” Rumple raises his eyebrow.

“I thought you knew about Killian and I.”

“Yeah I wish I didn’t.” Neal groans he places his face in his hands. Then jolts up like he’s just thought of something, looking at his dad he asks, “You mean Hook is the baby’s father?”

“Yes.” Rumple answers but it sounds more like a question. Then growing angry, “Who else do you think I’m sleeping with?”

“No one.” Bae sighs and apologizes for insinuating that Rumple sleeps around. “I just… I guess I don’t understand why you and Hook weren’t more careful. I mean you’ve been pregnant before.” Now Rumplestiltskin sighs.

“I…” He starts clearly embarrassed, “I didn’t think I _could_ get pregnant anymore.” Bae starts to say that Rumple isn’t really that old because of the curse, trying to make him feel better. At the same time Rumple states he certainly wasn’t going to buy birth control from a _dwarf._ Hearing Neal Rumple gets angry again.

“I didn’t think I was to _old!_ I meant that the Dark One’s curse kept me from getting pregnant!” Bae quickly apologizes and wonders if this is the pregnancy hormone’s he’s heard so much about. He doesn’t voice it but he does think, unwillingly, that to know that the curse was keeping his dad from getting pregnant, he’d have to have been having sex while he was the Dark One. He shudders and tries to block the thought from progressing.

Hearing Belle call that dinner is almost ready they make their way down the stairs. Rumple telling Bae the details of his condition that Dr. Whale had told him. They make it to the bottom of the stairs when a loud bang comes from the door.

“Rumplestiltskin!?” Hook shouts upon entering. When Rumple and Bae, followed closely by Belle, get to the entryway they see that Killian has kicked the door right off it’s hinges and now it’s laying on the ground. When he sees Rumple he rushes up to him and grabs him.

“I just heard you went to the hospital.” Neal wonders how literally everyone in town, but Hook got the message hours ago. “Are you alright? Did someone attack you?”

“No, no I’m fine. The only one being attacked around here is my door.” Killian smiles charmingly.

“Sorry guess I got a little carried away.” A light chuckle and a promise to fix it before he gives Rumple a kiss. “Then what happened? Why did you go to the hospital?” Seeing his dad’s unease Neal leads Belle to the dinning room with a promise to help set the table, thinking the two should have some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one with be three parts, I want some real Killian action, I always give him small parts, I'm trying to do better so bare with me. Maybe a fourth part if people wanna see the baby, but we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin watches Bae lead Belle out of the room before switching his gaze to Hook. Heading over to the couch Rumple sits down, confused Killian follows.

“Rumplestiltskin is everything alright?” Killian asks again as he sits. It’s unusual for Rumple’s son to leave the two of them alone without Rumple or Emma urging him. Even when he was barley speaking to his father Bae still found the over protective affection within him to break up any conversation or mood Killian tried to create with Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin sits silent for a moment, collecting his thoughts, before giving an audible sigh and placing his hand on Hook’s leg. “Killian we’ve known each other a long time.” Hook nods but doesn’t say anything letting Rumple continue. “And we’ve had some fun together.”

“Rumplestiltskin are you, as they say in this world, breaking up with me?” Killian jokes while Rumple chuckles, despite the joke Hook is nervous. While he and Rumple are not together in the way that he’s been explained people in this world are, dating. Neither are they courting as people did in the Enchanted forest, more accurately they’re, as Smee put it, friends with benefits. Rumplestiltskin is right; they’ve known each other a long time, they’ve been through a lot together and Killian knows he holds genuine affection for the other man. Though he’s never spoken about it aloud.

“No.” Rumple answers, “Well… I’m not sure what you’ll want to do, it’s not like we’ve ever made any commitments.” Killian’s confusion only grows with Rumple’s rambling.

“Love?” Killian asks halting the steam of words. Rumple apologizes, “Love why don’t you just tell me what’s going on.” Rumplestiltskin sighs again.

“Killian I’m pregnant.” Killian’s face goes blank the only way Rumple knows he heard him is Killian’s mouth has fallen open. Rumple waits for Killian to respond but has to prompt him by calling out to him again. “Killian what are you thinking?”

Killian remains silent for a few more minutes mulling over what he’s learned. Rumplestiltskin again calls out to him. Slowly Killian raises his eyes to meet Rumples finally he responds.

“If the baby comes out a boy can we name him Liam?” Rumplestiltskin blinks.

“I’m…what… Killian it’s a little early to be thinking about baby names.” Killian mumbles something that he doesn’t catch. “What?” Killian sighs before answering, not meeting Rumple’s eyes.

“I…I said it’s better to start now and head off any… unusual names you might come up with.” Rumplestiltskin scoffs.

“What? What are you talking about? What unusual names have I given? I haven’t suggested any names yet?” Killian bites his lip and rubs his jaw, thinking about his next words.

“No you haven’t suggested any but… you did name your first born Baelfire.” Killian finishes at nearly a whisper. Rumple’s face turns to shock waving his hands around and raising his voice.

“What’s wrong with Baelfire?!” Killian already regrets bringing it up. “It’s a good name!” While he continues his rant, and Hook groans dropping his head into his hands. Bae and Belle rush into the room.

“Rumple what’s wrong?” Belle asks as she reaches his side. He looks at her then back to Hook before looking at Neal.

“You like your name don’t you?”

“I…I’m not sure what’s going on but…yes?” Bae answers looking between his dad and Hook. “What’s going on?” Then quietly, “Papa your not supposed to be stressed.” Ignoring his words Rumple continues.

“He said I’m not good at naming kids, and that your name is an example of it.” He says pointing an accusatory finger at Killian. Neal glares at Killian because really who thinks it’s ok to upset the pregnant person who just got out of the hospital. Sensing the tension-brewing Belle decides to intervene.

“Alright everyone I think its time we clam down.” She pulls Rumple up off the couch and guides him from the room. Asking about what he meant about baby names and he filling her in.

The two remaining men watch them leave. Bae turns to look at Hook intent on telling him exactly what he thinks of him getting his dad worked up. Killian just shrugs at Neal’s glare.

“Come on mate we both know how bad he is at naming.” Hook places his hand on Bae’s shoulder as he passes, “After all you did change your name the first chance you got. I just want my boy to be happy with his name.” Bae scowls at Killian’s retreating back.

“That’s not why I changed my name!”

 

Eight months later….

 

Rumplestiltskin makes his way up the stairs to Granny’s dinner. He had gotten a message from Belle asking him to meet her for a late lunch. Luckily his condition had improved and he hadn’t needed to be put on bed rest, though Dr. Whale had asked he try and stay home most of day and kept outings short and to a minimum. Luckier still was the absence of any pesky villains.

“Hey need a hand love?” Killian asks as he comes up behind Rumple holding out his arm for Rumple to steady himself.

“Thanks.” He says taking the offered arm, “What are you doing here?” While the two were getting closer as the due date draws nearer they still haven’t acted like a conventional couple, and likely never would. Killian had moved into Rumplestiltskin’s home, and even did domestic activities such as helping Bae paint the room next to the master bedroom for the baby’s arrival, doing the dishes, and fighting Rumplestiltskin for control of the remote. Rumple always wins Killian claims it’s because he’s pregnant and gets whatever he wants but it’s also because if Rumplestiltskin doesn’t win he tells Bae and Belle. They lecture Hook about not stressing Rumple out while Rumple smirks triumphantly behind them.

Dispute their progress it’s not unusual for residents to find Killian at the Rabbit Hole or for he and Rumple to go days without speaking to the other.

“Well your friend Belle called me and asked me to meet you guys here.” Killian answers. “But it looks closed.” Opening the door to the dark restaurant. Rumplestiltskin remarks that to pay rent they really shouldn’t close in the middle of the day.

“Surprise!” Belle, Ruby, Henry, David, and Snow yell as the lights turn on, there’s a loud bang as several of the napkin dispensers explode. Killian is standing slightly in front of Rumplestiltskin gun drawn.  The group, those mentioned above, as well as Emma, and Neal, stare in stunned silence finally Ruby asks.

“How did you shoot all of the napkin dispensers with that gun?” Killian shrugs.

“I didn’t fire it.” He moves out of Rumple’s way flashing him a teasing smile.

“I’ve been having a hard time controlling my magic.” Hook laughs. He and Rumple start to move more into the restaurant. Grannie makes a comment about damages being taken out of the rent before going into the back.

“He blew up the closet trying to magic up some clean clothes this morning instead of just going down stairs and doing laundry.”

Neal frowns, “You know you could do the laundry.”

“Yeah that’s not really my style.” Hook answers grabbing a drink from Ruby.

“What is all this?” Rumplestiltskin asks pointing to the balloons, streamers, and presents that cover many of the diner’s tables.

“It’s your baby shower.” Belle says as she pulls him into a hug. She then leads him to a table in the center of the room. “It was Henry’s idea.”

“Belle did all the work though.” Henry states before he can continue Hooks interrupts.

“What’s a baby shower?”

“ It’s a party that’s given to the expectant mother where people give them gifts for the baby.” Snow replies pointing to the wrapped boxes on the booth table. “People also play games like who can put a diaper on a toy baby the fastest, guessing how big around the mother is, or making a diaper out of toilet paper and putting it on someone.”

“Ah.” Killian nods in understanding, “So I’m actually not needed here.” He tries to leave but Rumple grabs his arm halting his steps. He gives Killian a look that clearly says; _if I’m staying your staying._

“It’s a co-ed party.” David says unhelpfully.

“We’re not doing any games.” Emma states, “Just lunch and gifts.” Her mother looks put out but doesn’t say anything.

Before long the group is finishing their meal and Belle announces that it’s time to start opening gifts. Henry practically throws his gift on the table declaring that he wants to go first. Rumplestiltskin gives his grandson an affectionate smile while peeling off the wrapping paper.

“It’s from me and Mom. Something came up and she couldn’t make it.” Killian mumbles into his drink that it’s more likely that the ‘something’ is her sitting home drinking wine while laughing at his and Rumples misfortune of having to sit through this party. Rumplestiltskin shoves his elbow into Hook’s side, but secretly agrees. Finally getting past the wrapping paper and box he finds a couple of pairs of baby booties, green and white. They haven’t told anyone the baby’s gender so Rumple suspects all of the presents will be gender neutral. He finds he’s correct as he pulls out the shoes and finds different outfits ranging from newborn to six months.

“My favorite is the one with bear ears on the hood.” Henry says as it’s pulled from the box. In edition to the onesie with bear ears there’s also another with frog eyes on the hood, pajamas with ducks printed on them as well as t-shirts with other animals printed on them. Rumple thanks his grandson and asks him to pass the message on to Regina before handing the re-boxed gift to Killian. Snow grabs another box, quite a bit larger then Henry’s, from the table and announces that the gift is from Emma.

“Can’t wait to see how that classic Cadillac holds up against a kid.” Emma jokes. Pulling the paper off reveals that the box holds a car seat. The writing on the box says it’s for newborns up to 40lbs then converts to fit toddlers up to 65lbs. He nods in thanks and again Rumplestiltskin hands the box to Hook who sits it on the floor next to them. The next box is present by David who says it’s from him and Mary Margret. Unlike the last two David places the box in front of Hook who after a moment begins to open it.

“What the hell is this?” Emma kicks Killian under the table casting furious looks in Henry’s direction.

“It’s a BabyBjorn.” Charming says with a laugh, “You strap it on and then put the baby inside, then you can carry it but have your hands free.” Hook doesn’t say anything but places the box on the ground with the others.

People begin to come into the diner as the group wraps up the party. Rumplestiltskin and Hook also got a set of baby monitors and a swing that plays a song from Neal. From Belle and Ruby they got mostly toys, from stuffed bears, to a glow worm, even one where they can set the baby on it’s back and the baby reaches for things hanging down, and one where, when the baby is a little older, the baby can practice standing up and grabbing the toys around it in a ring.

David, Bae, and Killian grab the gifts and take them to David’s truck, Rumple having gotten a ride to the shop from his son and Killian not having a car means they need some help getting everything to the house. Snow and Belle pull down the steamers, while Henry pops the balloons much to the other patron’s dismay. Ruby finally gets to fixing the napkin dispensers and Rumple’s not really sure what Emma ran off to do.

While he might not be able to help clean being pregnant comes in handy sometimes, he is feeling restless having sat down for quite a while. Getting up with the intent to stretch his legs for a few minutes he makes his way around the diner. He’s just made it to the hallway that leads to the inn when he’s stopped.

“Well look at you.” Mother Superior says with false kindness placing her hands on his stomach. Slapping her hands away and backing away from her ready with a scathing remark. “Your awfully big for only being what… four months along?”

“I’m a little over eight months.” Rumple responds a little flustered. Damn hormones putting him off his game. The Blue Fairy’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Oh… your eight… months?” Instead of responding with a witty comment and leaving Rumplestiltskin finds himself unable to leave or even replying. Mother Superior continues, “Don’t you think you’re a little small for someone who’s only a few weeks from giving birth?”

“What? No. No.” Rumple jerks startled, “What do _you_ even know about pregnancy? I’m bigger this time then when I was pregnant with Bae.”

“Yes he was a small thing when he was younger wasn’t he?” She says with a smile, “It’s so good he had the chance to overcome his circumstances. Hopefully this one will be as lucky.” Then her expression turns thoughtful, “It’s going to need all the help it can get.” Rumplestiltskin can feel his face turning red, damn hormones! He starts to defend his weight and ability to care for the baby and how he raised Neal.

The Blue Fairy’s expression shifts to soothing, putting her hands on his shoulders as an attempt to comfort him, which he of course shakes off. “I know you care for your child both of them, and it’s hard to overcome a lifetime of not eating right. But I was actually talking about the baby’s other father.” She sighs sympathetically, “A child needs both it’s parents.”

“Killian intends to be apart of the baby’s life.” Rumplestiltskin responds thrown by the change of subject.

“Well I’m sure his intentions are good. People’s often are.” She gives him a pointed look. “But lets be honest he’s not really the ideal father. A child needs stability it’s only going to harm them if Hooks running in and out of it’s life. And it’s not fair to you, Hook coming in playing with the child then leaving you with all the responsibility.”

“You don’t know that Killian is going to leave. You don’t know anything about him.” He growls. The Blue Fairy doesn’t respond but tilts her head pointing to where Hook is standing over by the bar flirting with one of the waitress. Rumplestiltskin cuts her off before she can say anything.

“Listen you little gnat.” His snarls voice growing louder as he talks, “You can just keep your ‘opinions’ to yourself before you find yourself squashed.”

“Everything alright love?” Killian says sliding his arm around Rumple’s waist. “Your magic is going haywire.” He uses his hook to point as the frames in the hallway that tilted, or even on the floor, from the shaking the magic.

“Everything’s fine. Have a good day.” Mother Superior flashes them both a smile before pushing past them. Sure that if nothing else she’s planted a seed of doubt between them. Hook watches her go confused, turning to Rumple to make sure he’s ok. Rumple asks.

“Why where you flirting with that waitress?” Killian’s brows furrow.

“Her?” He repeats, “You know me. Always trying to get that free drink.” He says with a laugh. After a moment Rumplestiltskin laughs as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops wanted to post this earlier today but slept to long ;P


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi Grandpa!” Henry calls from the top of the stairs that lead to the Charming’s apartment. Rumplestiltskin gives him a little wave and shouts up his own greeting before pushing the door open. With a gush of freezing air Hook comes into the hallway, in his hook rests the handle for the car seat. A handmade blue blanket covers the seats opening, shielding the baby from the wind. Killian follows his partner up the stairs, ruffling Henry’s hair with his free hand as he passes.

The Charming’s apartment is bright, loud, and warm. The Christmas tree is still up most of the decorations are still up including the garland, which matches the garland on the stairs, so Killian thinks Snow must have been responsible for that as well. Mary Margret greets them from the kitchen area where she’s handing Emma a wine glass. Rumple takes the car seat so Killian can remove his coat, and places the seat on the floor. The baby lets out a happy coo when the blanket is lifted and he sees his papa. Rumplestiltskin gives the baby a smile of his own before un-clipping the baby from the seat and lifting him up.

“Hey Papa.” Neal greets as he pulls him into a hug, looking down at his brother, “How’s little man doing?”

“Pooping more then we put in him but other then that fine.” Hook answers from behind. Henry laughs and cries gross, while his grandfather rolls his eyes.

“Gross yes, but unfortunately more accurate then we’d like.” Henry laughs harder. David makes a face but doesn’t say anything other then asking if they’d like a drink. Killian eagerly thanks him and follows him to the kitchen.

“He’s gotten so big.” Snow says when Rumple brings the baby closer to the group in the kitchen.

“He’s growing like a weed.” Emma comments, leaning forward to get a better look. Her mouth goes into a wide smile when the baby’s light blue eyes meet hers. Rumplestiltskin hopes they stay blue and don’t darken too much, like his hair. Born with a few strands of light blonde hair, now a few weeks later they’ve not only become more in number but also darkened into light brown. Killian has mentioned that in a few more shades the color with match Rumplestiltskin’s own hair.

Killian comes to stand next to Rumple handing him a drink before taking a sip of his own. Neal takes the chance to take his brother from his dad. The baby makes a soft grunt at being moved but goes back to being quite when Rumple helps settle him in Bae’s arms. There’s a fond smile on Hook’s face as he watches his partner interact with his kids.

“So what’s the point of this holiday?” Killian asks taking his eyes off the baby.

“It’s just an excuse for adults to drink.” Emma answers with a shrug.

“Sounds like my kinda holiday.” Hook laughs raising his drink to her in a mock toast. Snow rolls her eyes.

“It’s for saying goodbye to the old year and hello to the new. You’re supposed to reflect over all the things that happened over the year. The bad and the good.” At the end of her answer her eyes come to rest on the baby.

The group spends the rest of the evening eating the snacks Mary Margret has made, talking about the past year and all that has happened to them. Eventually Regina arrives with a bottle of wine.

The baby gets passed around to everyone at some point.  Rumplestiltskin reflects that this is probably been the longest he’s gone without holding his youngest. The baby seems content with his being passed around making only the smallest of grunts and whines as he’s moved before settling down to sleep.

Finally Henry announces that midnight is nearing. David passes the baby over to Hook. Watching the clock everyone starts the countdown. “You know there is one more tradition.” Rumplestiltskin says to Killian.

“Yeah what that?”

Fireworks go off and everyone cheers, Neal blows a party horn in Henry’s face, smacking him lightly with the paper end. Emma and Regina laugh loudly and Henry pushes him in retaliation.

Rumplestiltskin doesn’t respond to Killian verbally instead he just pulls him down to meet him in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the final part, it’s definitely the shortest but hopefully you guys still like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment or give criticisms, I'm just starting to write and would appreciate the help.


End file.
